The Reformation of Tayunas
Overview The Reformation of Tayunas is a massive, safe nation, notable for its restrictive gun laws. The compassionate, hard-working population of 1.5 billion Tayunasians as of 2028, have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like and take part in free and open elections. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it is mainly concerned with Education, although Social Equality and Defence are secondary priorities. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Paclaruush. The average income tax rate is 51%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Information Technology industry, followed by Furniture Restoration and Uranium Mining. History Timeline - https://www.nationstates.net/nation=tayunas/detail=factbook/id=271444 The nation of Tayunas has a long a various history. From it's earliest years it began as mostly tribes. Eventually however it was formed into one single nation under a ruling king known as King Khaltaego Maera ruling from Tayunas' first capital, Paclaruush. For thousands of years the Maera family ruled over Tayunas as both kind kings and cruel kings came into power. Several times in Tayunas' history there were many rebellins against the ruling king, the first of which was known as the Southern Rebellion which was led by Lord Astameer of Glacius. Several hundred years later the people of the west began to ride Dragons which eventually became a staple part of Tayunasian culture. As time went on more settlments grew and new technologies were discovered and before long the long ruling Maera family were looking at their second rebellion, the Lucan rebellion. Lord Streyar, a strong believer in the God Bhunivelze led a rebellion against the Maera family. Then nearly a thousand years later, another rebellion sparked known as the Aseran rebellion, also known as the Aseran conquest of Tayunas where Lord Lupún proclaimed himself King and march east on Paclaruush. Many years later, the most famous king since King Khaltaego came into power, King Jenar. He hate an unusual hate for Dragons and waged war on the west of Tayunas in order to exterminate the Dragons. This led to the fourth Tayunas Rebellion as the west marched on the Maera family along side the south. This led to the fall of the monarchy in Tayunas bringing about the modern Tayuans as the Council of Five was introduced as Tayunas' new leadership in 1752. This brought about peace for many years until Loyalists to the King started a Coup in 1819 against the Council leading to a small civil war within Tayunas between the west and east. For the years that followed Tayunas experienced a long peace as they continued to advance and progress into the modern age. It wasn't until 2014 when Tayunas reached out to the other nations of the world that things for Tayunas began to go down hill for the most part as a war against terrorists took place for many years climaxed in the Council of Five nearly falling apart by 2016 which was luckily narrowly avoided with the Monarch Treaty. That same year began a space race leading to the development of Faster Than Light travel and the formation of the UTSC and the United Nations Defence Force, a coalition between Tayunas and Ilithriad. Tayunas later took part in the war against the Vaygr in 2019 which lasted for many years, nearly bringing about the end of the UNSC and Erde-Tyrene. Luckily by 2021 the war was narrowly won, not before Tayunas ran into it's own problems as a terrorist attack led to the fall of the Council and destruction of downtown Paclaruush. After the Vaygr war ended the remnants of Tayunas came together with a new President being installed to lead the country with the first president being Cinder Fall. Soon it was discovered what a mistake this was as she became corupt and a self proclaimed dictator for the most part leading to a war between Tayunas and New Salka which led to what could be considered Erde-Tyrene's first world war. Eventually Cinder Fall was taken out of power and former councillor Korra was installed as the new leader until a new government could be created. During this time of reformation, Tayunas, New Salka, Ilithriad and New Avacynia formed the Western Union of Nations. Culture Dragons Dragons are a large part of Tayunas' culture as historically the Dragon Riders of Tayunas led the rebellion against the monarchy and insured Tayunas' freedom by keeping the power in the hands of the people. As a result of this even all the variations, par the Cinder Flag, have featured some kind of mural of the Dragon Bahamut, the Dragon General Irya rode into battle as she led the rebellion against the Maera family of Paclaruush as well as the Dragon who her son rode during the Coup of 1819 which was trying to reinstall the monarchy. The Dragons are mostly found in the west of Tayunas in the four Dragon Cities, Ganos, Moros, Contagia and Icaria, home of the Dragon Riders. Bending Bending is a very ancient art in Tayunas which for most of Tayunas' history has been a very scarce ability until recently. In it's earliest history, before the country was unified there were many benders as they are known around the country of all kinds but for unknown reasons most of them died off around the country. The only place where many survived were in the South of Tayunas in the Southern Water Tribe. Multiple times in it's history however benders were considered evil doers by the northerners and have tried to exterminate them many a-times. The only bender who has managed to survive throughout history has been the Avatar, the only person in the world capable of controlling Air, Water, Earth and Fire. The Avatar also has the ability after death to be reborn again in a new life. Only so many Avatars have actually been reported getting involved in the events of northern Tayunas but in the south the old folk tales that have been passed down through generations show how the Avatar has protected them from the evils of the North and talked to spirits. Historians believe this may be that someone named the Avatar has guarded the South from invasions from the North however there has not been much factual evidence to prove this. Only that the Avatar exsisted at some point. Science Science has always been an important part of Tayunasian culture. More recently however it has become an integral part of Tayunas as various advancements by Tayunas have drasticly changed Tayunas and in some cases the entire galaxy. Thanks to companies such as Global Dynamics and Shinra leading the charge in new technology. Some of the most notable advancements including the Plasma-Drive engine of 2014 later followed by the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine of 2017 which led to entire fleets of spacecraft and many colonies around the galaxy popping up. Other advancements include the Midi-Cholorian discovery, the return of Bending and the development of Zero-Point Module technology and many more. The Tayunas Guard The Tayunas Guard are the main police force for Tayunas. Formed in 1781, the TG provide protection for the peoples of Tayunas. Leadership History Tayunas was originally ruled by a long succession of Kings and Queens for many thousands of years. The first King of Tayunas, King Khaltaego, was the one who brought the various tribes all over the land of Tayunas together to form the Kingdom around 2800BC. It was not until 1752 that this Kingdom fell in a Rebellion against King Jenar. After the rebellion a new form of government was formed. A council of five elected officials would rule over matters in the new Dominion of Tayunas. However, after much civil unrest occurred during the year 2014 and several Council members where either killed or were forced to resign, the council was disbanded and after nearly a month of rioting and chaos across the nation a new government was formed with a President instead of a Council as well as each city having an elected representative to voice their opinion in the new parliament. Current Leader(s) The Current leader is Korra. Former Councillor of the council of Five, Korra was among the leaders of the Resistance that fought against President Cinder Fall's dictatorship. After the year long war and Cinder's fall from power, the people elected Korra as their new leader as the nation was rebuilt after the long war and Cinder's actions. Religion Neeran The Neeran religion was formed in the year 323CE. After the Unknown plague of 320CE vanished under unknown circumstances in 323CE, many believed it to be the work of a God by the name of Bhunivelze. Today this religion still stands as the primary religion of Tayunas however only about 14% of the population actually believe in it. Although the Neeran religion was only formed in the year 323CE, depictions of Bhunivelze have been found from tens of thousands of years prior. In the year 2014, archaeologist Lara Croft found depictions of Bhunivelze were found on other planets that are millions of years old. This has led many to begin believing that Bhunivelze was in fact a real being of sorts, possibly an alien, that has lived for millions of years. Other similar theories state that it is in fact several different beings of the same species but that would not explain the writings on one planet from 4 million years ago showing the name Bhunivelze. Military Tayunas' military has many different divisions throughout the country all under the command of Secretary of Defence Cloud Strife, they consist of: The Tayunas Air Corps This is Tayunas' Air force. The pilots require top marks in Mathematics. The train for five years to be pilots and usually undergo a procedure where a serum is injected into their system to vastly increase reaction time. The primary fighter craft of the Council Air Corps in the F-72. The current jet used, the F-72 is a extremely fast craft with speeds of up to 3,000 km/h. The F-72 is also highly manoeuvrable and is capable of making sharp turns at high speeds without breaking. Thanks to inertial dampeners the pilot feels very little G-Forces while flying the F-72. The F-72 boasts an impressive arsenal with 1x M1075/AC 35mm MLA, 2x GARDIAN cannons and 4x High Velocity Missiles. The Tayunas Armed Forces This is Tayunas' ground troops. They undergo vigorous training for up to three years. Currently they are led by General Cid Raines. They are trained in the use of every weapon type and advance hand to hand combat. The TAF main firearm is the MAR21B however they also use a side-arm, the P230. Although the TAF doesn't use heavy armour, they are equipped with Kinetic Shielding developed by Global Dynamics to protect them. The Tayunas Wet Navy The Tayunas Wet Navy or TWN, consists of hundreds of ships mostly built in the city of Indeo and Verimas. It is currently led by Admiral Amelius. Tayunas Elemental Force The Tayunas Elemental Force or TEF was President Cinder Fall's answer to the dismantlement of the Council Special Operations Force. Unlike CSOF however the TEF where not physically stronger nor faster than a normal human they did however have the unique ability to control different elements such as Air, Water, Earth or Fire. Although they can only control one of such elements. The TEF operatives are created by Shinra Inc. although the process does not work on everyone. Should it work however they soon begin intense combat training before finally becoming fully fledged operatives. United Tayunasian Space Corps The United Tayunasian Space Corps. They are the ones who fly the spacecraft into battles. Most UTSC ships are transferred to the UNSC. Global Dynamics Defence Division The Global Dynamics Defence Division or GD³ are the Defence division of Global Dynamics mainly only ever take part in combat whenever the military fails. With their advanced technology they have been responsible for many victories for Tayunas and the UNSC alike most notably their defence of Reach and destruction of the Planet Killer during the Vaygr War. Jedi Order Originally formed from Project Midi-Chlorian in Global Dynamics, the Jedi order are a small group of powerful individuals that are very rarely used in war. Mostly they take part in small covert operations within Tayunas.